<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zukunftsplanung by Taaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130784">Zukunftsplanung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya'>Taaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghostsitter - Szenen aus dem Leben [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghostsitter - Tommy Krappweis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Last will, School, Slice of Life, Testament - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Winterpause muss sich Tom langsam der Frage stellen, wie es mit seinem Leben weitergehen soll. Dabei stellt er fest, dass längst nicht alles so ist, wie er glaubte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Röschenberg/Mimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghostsitter - Szenen aus dem Leben [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zukunftsplanung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom Röschenberg seufzte leise. Also wirklich sehr sehr leise, denn gerade saß er in der Schule. Für jeden anderen Teenager hätte das normal geklungen, doch Tom hatte seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr die Schule besucht. Nicht etwa, weil er krank gewesen wäre, oder die Art Eltern hatte, die ihn mal eben für eine Weltreise von der Schulpflicht befreien ließen. Nein, Tom war lediglich Besitzer der weltweit ältesten Geisterbahn. Mit der Schreckensfahrt war er jetzt schon die zweite Saison durch das Land getingelt und hatte in der Zeit natürlich nicht hier in München zur Schule gehen können. Und im letzten Winter hätte er das zwar eigentlich gemusst, aber … irgendwie hatte er das viel zu spät bemerkt und zum Glück hatte die Schulbehörde ihm keinen Strick daraus gedreht, da er den Leistungsnachweis bestanden hatte, der ihm auferlegt worden war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aber in diesem Winter hatten sich offenbar alle gegen ihn verschworen. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Sein Onkel Welf hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt, Katzenfrau Dada hatte etwas von “Mir doch egal” gegähnt - und Tom war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie in dem Moment nicht mal hatte gähnen müssen - und Zombie Wombie hatte sich enthalten, weil er gerade in der Waschküche gewesen war. Die Anderen hingegen …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also Tom, wirklich, was willst du denn vier Monate lang zuhause machen?”, hatte Oma ihn gefragt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noch einmal werde ich dir nicht magisch bei der Prüfung helfen. Du solltest die Gelegenheit nutzen, Lehrer vor Ort zu haben, die dir notfalls Fragen beantworten können”, war Vlarads Meinung gewesen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop-Tep hatte in der ihm eigenen, salbungsvollen Art hinzugefügt: “Du vermagst zwar auch über moderne Technik die Aufgaben deiner Lehrer zu erfüllen, doch eine Heimkehr in den Hort des Wissens und in eine Gruppe gleichaltriger Gefährten kann für dich mir von Vorteil sein.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Am meisten hatte ihn aber Mimis Reaktion überrascht. Sie war aufgeregt hin und her geflogen, dass ihm schwindlig wurde. “Eine echte Schule. So richtig, echt. Oh, bitte, lass uns dahin gehen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Tom daran erstaunt hatte, war aber nicht etwa, dass Mimi glaubte, mitgehen zu können. Sie war in einem Comicladen nicht aufgefallen, weil sie sich auf die Größe einer Actionfigur schrumpfen konnte. Und auch sonst hatte sie oft genug die Fähigkeit bewiesen, sich unter ahnungslosen Sterblichen aufhalten zu können, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Eine Schule war zwar vielleicht etwas herausfordernder, weil auch Tom sich erinnerte, wie er in besonders langweiligen Stunden den Blick ziellos schweifen ließ, aber das würde sie schon schaffen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nein, was ihn erstaunt hatte, war, dass Mimi das wollte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Du weißt, ich bin seit über dreihundert Jahren tot”, fing Mimi an zu erklären und Tom nickte. Immerhin hatte er sie selbst vor jetzt schon fast 301 Jahren dazu gebracht, sich als Skelett aus ihrem eigenen Grab zu schaufeln. Und er hatte von ihren auch da schon recht vermoderten Eltern erfahren, dass Mimi gern an die Uni von Padua gegangen wäre, weil dort die erste Frau Philosophie lehrte. Er hatte nicht lange googlen müssen, um zu erfahren, dass Elena Cornaro, erste Frau der Welt mit Doktortitel, bereits 1684 verstorben war. Mimis Tod musste also noch etwas länger her sein.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Naja, und zu der Zeit gab es noch gar keine richtigen Schulen für Mädchen. Also, schon, Grundbildung wurde vielerorts in Deutschland schon vor Ende des 16. Jahrhunderts zur Pflicht, auch für uns Mädchen. Aber höhere Bildung? Dafür gab es Privatlehrer und ich hatte Glück, dass mein Vater mir einen solchen erlaubte. Aber …” Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom verstand auch so. “So richtig in einer echten Schule mit Jungen und Mädchen, großer Pause und all dem, warst du also gar nicht.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Genau. Und damals hatten wir auch noch gar nicht so viel Stoff wie jetzt. Also, vieles wurde ja erst in der Zeit seit damals herausgefunden…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also saß Tom nun hier und wusste, dass Mimi gerade im Lehrmittelschrank saß und durch den kleinen Spalt hinaus starrte. Wenigstens war eine von ihnen beiden begeistert.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bin ich froh, dass das bald vorbei ist”, stöhnte Tom, als er nach Hause kam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nur noch drei Monate Schule.” Mimi klang traurig. “Und dann bis nächsten November warten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom schluckte. “Ja … also …”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Im letzten Jahr hatte Mimi ihn ziemlich gut zu lesen gelernt. Sie wusste genau, wenn er etwas hatte. Entsprechend auffordernd schaute sie ihn jetzt an.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich bin jetzt in der zehnten Klasse. Im Sommer mache ich meinen Realschulabschluss und dann …”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dann hast du immer noch etwa zwei Jahre Schulpflicht vor dir, mein Junge”, meldete sich Vlarad. Der Vampir stand tief im Flur, um bloß keinen Sonnenstrahl abzubekommen, der durch das große Wohnzimmerfenster hereinfiel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schnell stand Tom auf und machte das Rollo runter, um dem Grafen zu ermöglichen, den Raum zu betreten. “Aber … Leute, die eine Ausbildung machen…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gehen zur Berufsschule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Irgendwie hatte Tom das natürlich gewusst. Aber er hatte gedacht, dass die Berufsschule einfach Teil einer Ausbildung war. Immerhin mussten auch die Leute noch zur Berufsschule gehen, die nach einem Studium noch einmal eine Lehre ranhängten. Oder etwa nicht? “Also ... muss ich … weiter zur Schule?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Er hatte gehofft, dass sich das wenigstens mit dem Realschulabschluss erübrigt hätte. Dass der Hauptschulabschluss, auch wenn er erweitert gewesen war, nicht ausreichte, hatte er ja noch verstanden, aber noch mehr Jahre, in denen er gleichzeitig Schüler sein und für die Schreckensfahrt arbeiten sollte?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Welf?’, hörte Tom Vlarad in seinem Kopf sprechen. ‘Als Vormund ist, glaube ich, deine Anwesenheit gefragt.’</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mit der Schule ganz aufhören, kannst du nicht”, erklärte Welf ihm etwas später. “Aber du hast verschiedene Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl.” Er legte Tom eine Broschüre hin. “Falls du nicht weiter auf deine bisherige Schule gehen willst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Die Broschüre zeigte ein Berufsschulprogramm für Schaustellerkinder, das in der Winterpause Blockunterricht anbot. Nur … “In Nordrhein-Westfalen?” Dann würde er ja auch im Winter Oma nicht sehen können.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du solltest dir eh gut überlegen, was du tun möchtest. Was davon für dein künftiges Leben am besten ist.” Diesmal hatte wieder Vlarad gesprochen, während Mimi die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte. Ihr sah man an, wie sehr das Thema ihr missfiel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naja, ich werd mit euch reisen, oder etwa nicht? Da ist es doch völlig egal, was ich mit der Schule mache. Hauptsache, ich sitz meine Pflicht ab, egal, wie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Welf seufzte schwer, sagte aber auch dann nichts, als Tom ihn herausfordernd anschaute. Stattdessen meldete sich nun Mimi zu Wort: “Tom, Heinrichs Testament sagt klar, dass du ab deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag einen Nachfolger suchen kannst, der die Schreckensfahrt übernimmt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ja, aber ich muss doch nicht. Oder? Muss ich?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mimi schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein. Natürlich nicht. Aber …”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nur, wenn die Schreckensfahrt danach noch besteht und erfolgreich weiterbetrieben werden kann, darf Tom einen Nachfolger bestimmen, und das Erbe wird an ihn ausbezahlt”, zitierte Welf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Das Geld kriegst du nur, wenn du die Geisterbahn weitergibst”, seufzte Mimi schwer. “Hast du dich denn nie gefragt, warum wir nicht einmal immer Geld für Glühbirnen hatten? Warum Heinrich nie Feuerfliegs Rechnungen bezahlt hat? Er wollte die Geisterbahn nie in fremde Hände geben - nicht einmal, als er spürte, dass bald das Ende kommen würde.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Und auch Heinrich hatte solche Bedingungen zu erfüllen?” Alle drei anwesenden Untoten nickten. Tom seufzte. Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut, eines Tages reich zu sein. Aber ein Leben ohne Welf, Mimi, Vlarad, Wombie, Hop-Tep, Dada oder auch nur Odor? Das konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen. Besonders Mimi … Ja, das würde sicher noch ganz schön kompliziert werden, das sah er ja ein. Aber er wollte es versuchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wenn die Detektiv Drakulev-Filme weiter so ein Erfolg bleiben, können wir auch ganz gut ohne die Millionen leben”, beschloss er schließlich. “Ich verkauf doch nicht meine Familie. Für kein Geld der Welt und sicher nicht für nur läppische knapp 11 Millionen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Auf Vlarads Lippen zeichnete sich ein schmales Lächeln ab, Welf brummte zumindest zufrieden und Mimi sah aus, als würde sie vor Freude am liebsten losweinen. Dennoch fragte sie: “Und was ist jetzt mit der Schule?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. “Wenn du mitkommst und mir beim Lernen hilfst, schaffen wir zwei sicher auch noch das Abi. Blockunterricht in Nordrhein-Westfalen, pfff.</span>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erst viele Jahre später fiel Tom ein, dass es sicher auch einen Trick gegeben hätte. Er hätte die Schreckensfahrt einfach kurzzeitig an Feuerflieg übergeben können. Der wusste immerhin, was es damit auf sich hatte. Und wenn Tom das Erbe dann ausgezahlt bekommen hätte, hätte er sie seinem Anwalt abkaufen können - für einen großen Anteil am Geld. Dann hätte Feuerflieg sich nicht weiter als DJ, Model, Pizzabote und was auch immer er sonst noch trieb, anpreisen müssen, und Tom hätte noch einiges vom Reichtum übrig, ohne seine Familie zu verlieren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aber er bereute nichts. Es war auch ohne die Millionen gegangen. Und es war das beste Leben geworden, dass er sich hatte vorstellen können.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>